Conventionally, there has been known an automatic analysis system for automatically transporting a plurality of samples and for analyzing the transported samples.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. S63-217273, there is disclosed an analysis system which includes: two analyzers of the same type; a start yard which sequentially delivers sample racks which has been set thereon; a conveyor which moves the sample rack delivered from the start yard; a sampler which receives the sample rack delivered by the conveyor and delivers sample containers held on the sample rack to a measuring section of the analyzer one by one; a stock yard which collects sample racks holding sample containers containing samples which have been measured; and a controller which controls operations of the respective components described above. In the analysis system, the sample racks are sequentially sent to an analyzer which is empty, so that the entire processing speed is increased.
In the analysis system disclosed, in Japanese Patent Publication No. S63-217273, however, both of the two analyzers should allow a measurement of a sample on all measurement items likely to be necessary for a measurement.